wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seafoam (Cut-throat the AbyssWing)
Male | Seafoam | Rain/Sea | Maybe Assassin Seafoam belongs to Sanskrit. Coding by Element. Appearance Seafoam had off-white bluy-green scaled. He had the general appearance of a seawing, but was much shorter. He had the nose horn and ruff of a rainwing thought, along with a slightly prehensile tail. Seafoam had tiny wings incapable of flight. The appeared more like fins on his side than actual wings. Seafoam had the same luminescent scales of a seawing, but they could change colour, and didn't glow. Seafoam's ruff was an strange mix between blue and green that wasn't entirely pleasant. His webbing was smaller than most seawings, and was a nice sky blue colour. His wings were the same colour, and they had weird purple markings up the outside. Seafoam had deformed gills that lead to him having breathing difficulties. Personality Seafoam was kind and gentle. Most would say he wouldn't hurt a fly. but he would. He hid the fact that, like Cut-throat, he loved the smell and taste of blood, and loved the look of fear in dragons eyes as you killed them, though he never killed anyone. Seafoam also stuttered quite a lot. He was very shy, and not many dragons talked to him, because most of them couldn't put up with his stuttering. Abilities * Seafoam cant do much, he can kinda swim... i guess. * Most dragons wouldn't put it, but Foam was scary good at killing. He could stalk anything, and it wouldn't know he was there until it was to late. * Foam also had quite a talent for writing. He wrote quite a few stories, which the queen stole and pretended she wrote when he showed them to her. Annoyingly. * Was a very good runner, could out-run most dragons, even athletes. History Seafoam didn't have much of an exiting back-story. He lived with his family on a small island not far from the deep palace. When he was six he meat Cut-throat, and quickly made friends. Seafoam was floating around the beach on his back. When CT swam over to him, he had scrambled to shore to turn around to look at her. She had asked him how he lived with the seawings, he said that he didn't, he lived on the next island over with his mum, dad and little sister, who was sitting in a hammock behind him, gazing at the moon. she had become good friends with him and he gave her a slab of stone (yes, the magic tablet of Turtle's). he said that if she wrote on it, it would show up on the one he had, and vise versa (Turtle re-enchanted it). so they talked via the tablets for the next year, until they met at the same island again the next year. Cut-throat and Seafoam grew close, and eventually Seafoam realised he loved her, and Cut-throat loved him back. One night CT come to him crying, saying she had swam all the was from her home in the abyss to his island. And thats when she told him the truth about herself. CT was lying on the ground, tears stained the floor below her as well as her cheeks. "i'm s-s-sorry" she muttered to Seafoam."they hurt my family, they hurt me, i-i didn't know what to do." she said looking up to him. "And i-i like ''it. that's the worst part, i ''like to kill dragons, like the taste of blood and the colour the water goes. I like it when they try to scream and nothing but bubbles comes out. Watching their fear, their fright. Is there something wrong with me?" Seafoam felt is face twist into something between fear and shock. But then his features softened. "I-I like it to." he whispered. "Really?" She said "Yes." He had been so shocked. Then a few years later when CT's father was murdered, she had told him they had to run away. Something had changed about her, and he didn't know what. After swimming of ages, a storm had rolled in. So Seafoam and CT Stayed on the island. He knew something was wrong when they wen't to bed. CT was still up and looked a bit sad. She was polishing one of her blades. Seafoam didn't wake up the next day. Nor ever again. Relationships (RP first please) Cut-throat: SJ: Sister, Hummingbird: Mother, Hurricane: Father, Trivia * Gills are deformed * Has breathing difficulty * Rain/Sea hybrid * is a male * Wings are to small for him to fly * Shorter & smaller than other seawings and Rainwings * No natural weapons * Not a very good swimmer * Has a very bulky build, but his head and front legs are small * Loves the water * Talons are not webbed Gallery Art is welcome^^ Seafoam Arya.jpg 1526451591638-11401495.jpg Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Content (Sanskrit Sunset) Category:Work In Progress Category:Deceased Characters Category:Content (KittenQueen15)